The Journal
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: After his mum gets him a journal, Rocco starts to find that the saying "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover" is starting to become more and more real as he turns the pages. -On temporary hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Journal

**Characters: **Rocco Michael Hail, Rufus Grant, Bebe Stevens, Wendy Testaburger, Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Butters Stotch, Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, Token Black, Jimmy and Timmy, Pip Pirrup, Damien Thorne, Christophe DeLorne, Clyde Donovan, Tweek Tweak, Gregory and Kevin Stoley.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **After his mum gets him a journal, Rocco starts to find that the saying "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover" is starting to become more and more real as he turns the pages.

**Pairings: **Probably Stendy, might end in Kybe. I don't really know at this point.

**Warnings! **Swearing, possible homosexuality.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any South Park characters. I only own this plot, Rocco and my writing.

**A/N: **So, hi again. Oh Jesus, why do I shame myself with all these OC stories? Because I'm a OC crazy fan, that's why. Yes, I am ashamed to admit I love writing OC's. They're just so fun to write for and why not give my character, Rocco, a chance to star in his very own story? I mean, hell, he's done nothing interesting so far other than star in his own meme so I thought I would stop torturing the poor guy and let him have his own role. I will be updating my other OC story soon and I will be in the middle of writing a Stolovan one-shot at the same time as this so this will probably be only a couple or so chapters. So nothing fancy.

Now, onto information. In this story, Rocco is 17 and in this story, Rydia DOESN'T EXIST~! –Le gasp- Yes, Rydia doesn't exist in this story because Rocco is the same age as the main boys so I can't really have Rydia in here, can I?

Also, here's a picture so you know what Rocco looks like at the age of 17:

http : / sugarbubblegum333 . deviantart . com / # / d4c8arf (Just remove the spaces like normal)

Onto le story~! :D

* * *

><p><strong>'So, journal, you got anything interesting to say?'<strong>

Rocco could already feel his sanity and his dignity drop lower as he stared at what he wrote. Not only was he writing in a journal (He refused to call it a degrading name such as diary) but he was also talking to it like it was actually real. Boy, this was going to be interesting.

Rocco sighed and dropped his head onto his desk and felt his forehead hurt as he felt the familiar throbbing of pain. He was sitting in his Maths class with a bunch of other people he barely talked to. He had only one friend and that was only because he was a huge dork. Yeah, he wasn't afraid to admit it. It's not like anyone's going to hear inside his head any time soon and it's not like he was going to get any cooler by not admitting to it. His only friend was named Rufus and he was a complete dork as well. Oh, did he not tell you he was blunt as well? Well, there you go, now you know. His friend, Rufus, was insanely dorky. Probably even more of a dork than he was. Rufus had that greasy blond hair that everyone just wanted to scrub some soap on and he had dark green eyes with one small hoop earring on his left ear. He also had a lanky body and was an inch shorter than Rocco. But that was only because Rocco was taller than most of his classmates. He had a suspicion that he would be taller than this soon but he didn't want to bet on it.

He turned to his left and saw Rufus drawing boobs in his book and rolled his dark blue eyes before grinning and chuckling to himself. Yeah, Rufus was one hell of a dork. Rocco then looked back down to his journal and sighed. What else could he do in this weird little book except draw in it just as Rufus was doing in his Math book?

So, grabbing a pen, he started to draw little stick men and the like when the bell started ringing. Grinning, he jumped from his seat and ran out of the door with great speed, not even having to look behind to know that his friend was catching up to him. Once he had stopped running, he looked around the cafeteria and widened his eyes when he saw it was pizza day. Beaming, he ran towards the lunch line and jumped in front of a girl named Wendy to grab a slice of pizza. Wendy shrieked and started listing of the rules of cutting in line and everything else before Rocco rolled his eyes and just shrugged before walking away slowly. Rufus started hitting on Wendy before her boyfriend, Stan, glared at him and told him to piss off. Rufus backed away and grabbed a slice of pizza himself.

Rocco sat down at a table and grabbed his journal out of his bag. He flipped open the last page he drew in and grabbed a pen. However, when he looked down at the page, his eyes widened and the pizza slice dropped out of his hands as he read what was under his question in the journal.

**'Define interesting.' **

Rufus poked Rocco in the shoulder. "Oi, you going to eat that?"

"Rufus, uh, I think there's something weird about this book..." Rocco worded out.

Rufus raised an eyebrow and leaned over Rocco to look at the book. He then gave Rocco a questioning look. "Dude, how do you mean? It looks like an ordinary book to me"

Rocco glared before looking at his friend. "Because the line there" He pointed to the first sentence. "Was the line I wrote but the one after that, I never wrote. And no-body in this school could've written this because I had this journal with me the whole time. How could anyone have written in it?"

Rufus shrugged before his eyes widened at an unusual sight. He nudged Rocco, not even tearing his eyes away from the thing he was staring at.

"Dude, you're not going to believe this..." He whispered.

Rocco, looking at the journal with confusion, just shook his head and asked, "What?"

"Look" Rufus commanded and Rocco looked up before his own eyes widened.

Bebe and her clique were heading to their table and smirking at the same time. Rocco slammed his book closed, trying to hide it, and kept his eyes on the blonde.

"Dude, she never talks to us" Rufus whispered.

"Well, gee, I never realized that with how popular _I_ am" Rocco whispered back, sarcastically.

Bebe strutted her way over and sat opposite the pranksters, crossing one leg over the other, with her whole friends behind her standing behind her like some mafia group. Bebe smiled pleasantly and leaned forward a bit.

"Hello"

Rufus waved and Rocco grinned, sheepishly. "Uh...hi?" They both responded.

Bebe raised an eyebrow at the journal that was lying in front of Rocco but didn't say anything about it as she lifted her eyes back up to the two boys.

"So, boys, have you heard about the big trip Mr Garrison is planning for our class?"

Rocco got confused before he shook his head, his brown fringe flopping into his eyes. "What trip?"

"Mr Garrison hasn't exactly talked about it yet but Wendy knows due to being close to all the teachers and so, she told me about it. It's this whole trip to the zoo we're going on"

"Zoo? Aren't we a little old for that sort of thing?" Rocco asked.

"Oh boy, I love zoos" Rufus exclaimed, happily.

Bebe raised one of her perfect eyebrows before shaking her head and going back to smiling. "Yes, well, this one's completely different. Apparently it's a zoo for these mutated animals that have not yet been announce to the public and we get to take a look first-hand"

Rocco scratched the back of his neck. "Why is our class allowed that privilege?"

"Something to do with the fact that they want our responses before unleashing them to the public or whatever. Anyway, our class is then going to have a party right after it because we'll most likely get bored with it and...I just wanted to invite the two of you" Bebe smirked, sultry.

Rocco's eyes widened as well as Rufus's before Rufus, being the idiot he is, ran around to the opposite of the table and hugged the crap out of Bebe and held tears of joy in his eyes. "Oh yes, thank you, thank you~!"

Bebe's lip curled in disgust. "Eww, get off me, you freak~!"

Rufus just grinned as he unattached himself from the blonde and sat back down next to the frowning Rocco.

"Anyway," Bebe stood up and smirked. "I hope to see you boys there" Bebe walked past Rocco and brushed her hand across his shoulder to which Rocco blinked in surprise.

Both Rufus and Rocco sat in shock before Rufus shook Rocco by the shoulders. "Dude, dude...We were so invited to a party by Bebe Stevens!"

Rocco grunted. "Yes, I know, I was there if you don't remember"

Rocco frowned before opening up the journal again. He looked at the sentence that was written before he grabbed his pen and wrote down another sentence.

**'How are you responding right now?' **

Rocco sat there and waited for its response. But as he found none, he sighed and closed it, not even bothering to sit there and stare it before it replied. Rocco looked towards Rufus and saw him sitting there, watching where Bebe had been with a grin on his face, like a moron. Grabbing onto his shirt, Rocco dragged Rufus away and towards the cafeteria's exit.

He would just have to figure out what this all meant later, he guessed.

He walked over to his locker and put in his combination before he was ambushed by none other than Cartman.

Now, contrary to everyone else, Rocco did have a sort of liking to Cartman. He wasn't buddy-buddy with him but he didn't hate the guy either and was able to sit down and have a good conversation at times with him, especially when Rocco told Cartman of his latest schemes to torture Mr Garrison. It was almost like Cartman was an assistant for his devious schemes. But, like everyone else, Cartman still had the same reason for not being friends with Rocco: Because Rocco was a dork. Simple as.

"Ay, ah heard from Stahn that Bebe invited you and that Rufus person to her partah after the zoo. Sweet~!"

Rocco shrugged. "Yeah, pretty sweet. But I have a suspicion that Bebe's not really invited us out of her own heart so much as she had to because we're going on this trip with her"

Cartman shrugged. "Yeah, and? At least you're going, so what's the problem?"

Rocco blinked. _Did Eric Cartman actually…make sense? _

"Holy…shit…" Rocco mumbled with wide eyes to himself. Cartman raised one eyebrow.

"Wha..?"

Rocco shook his head before grinning nervously. "Heh, nothing. Anyway, what are you doing here now?"

"Kahl was being a Jew" Cartman responded.

Rocco snickered. "What a dick"

Cartman smirked. "Ah know, right?"

Rocco said goodbye before heading onto his next class with Rufus heading in tow, frowning. He shuffled his bag higher on his shoulder and looked at the smiling Rocco.

"Dude, I can't understand why you hang out with that fatass. He's an asshole"

Rocco shrugged, still smiling with his eyes closed. "The hell if I know, I just consider him decent, is all"

Rufus shook his head, rolling his eyes before grinning. He shoved Rocco a bit before sticking his tongue out. "Betcha I can beat you to the end of this hallway" And then ran forward.

Rocco blinked before grinning and chasing after his friend. "Hey, moron, not fair if you get a head-start, you ass!"

They ran and ran. Rocco laughed before he bumped into something hard. Blinking and shaking his head, he looked up and his eyes widened. It was their principle.

Rufus stopped too and stood beside Rocco, his eyes just as wide. "Dude, we're in trouble…" He whispered.

"Uh…Rufus, she's right in front of us. I don't think she's going to be too happy hearing you right now" Rocco muttered, sheepishly grinning up at the principle. "Oh hey, principle Victoria, funny seeing you in the hallway"

Principle Victoria glared.

* * *

><p>Rocco looked around the office and whistled innocently, trying to avoid looking at his principle in front of him who shook her head at the pair. Rufus sat beside Rocco in another chair, rocking back and forth almost crying.<p>

"You boys, I really didn't think you would be this stupid as to land yourself in my office this early in the year"

"Well, we know how much you love us so we thought we would just give you a surprise" Rocco said, smirking.

"This isn't the time for joking, young man, m'kay? You are in big trouble" Mr Mackey said, his arms crossed.

"But you have to understand, we were just running because we thought it would be okay considering it was the end of school" Rocco pleaded, his eyes turning guilty.

"It doesn't matter why you were running; you were still breaking a health code. No running in the hallways! Do you know what would have happened if a student happened to be in front of you when you were running?" Principle Victoria asked, her voice becoming louder.

"Uh…They would hopefully have been smart enough to have seen us and moved out of the way?" Rocco asked, hoping for it to be the right answer.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, Rocco and Rufus were kicked out of the office with a detention and landing on their bums. Rocco winced and got up, holding his hand out for his friend who rubbed his head instead of his ass. Rocco rolled his eyes and grunted as he pulled his friend up.<p>

They walked down the hallway and sighed. "I guess we've got another one, huh" Rufus commented, looking down.

"Yeah…" Rocco answered back, looking at the ground too.

Rufus looked at Rocco and grinned. "Race you to detention?"

Rocco grinned back, lifting his head up. "You're on!"

Rocco and Rufus puffed as they got to the detention room and stood outside the door, with grins on their faces. They both laughed and Rocco tapped on the door as they waited for someone to answer. There was a 'come in' from the outside before they opened the door and walked in. Rocco walked up to the teacher while Rufus closed the door behind him and walked up next to Rocco and looked at the detention teacher.

"We're here because we were running or something like that" Rocco explained, not really caring.

"Yeah, yeah, sit down" The guy said, his nose shoved in a porno book. Rocco looked at it and saw his friend Rufus sit down in seat before he turned his attention back to the teacher.

"Hey, do you think I could borrow that book?" Rocco asked, hopefully.

The teacher glared at him from above his book and Rocco's hopeful look dropped. He walked over to where Rufus sat and sat down next to him, looking distraught.

"What the hell are we going to do for the next hour?" Rocco asked, his expression full of glum.

"The same thing we usually do. Make paper airplanes and throw them at people" Rufus stated, grinning.

Rocco quirked an eyebrow before he shook his head. Rufus shrugged before setting to work on his paper airplanes. Rocco watched his friend before he remembered his journal and got it out. He opened it up and he smiled when he saw it had answered.

'**I can't answer a question like that. Tell me your name'**

Rocco scribbled down a reply before he sat back and waited. Not long after that, he looked at it and saw the reply.

'**That is an interesting name, Rocco. My name is Afanasi'**

Rocco raised one eyebrow before he smirked and wrote a reply.

'**I think I'm just going to call you Afa if you don't mind'**

Rocco looked back to his friend to see Rufus getting angry glares from people in the detention room and he sighed. Shaking his head, he went back to his journal.

'**Afa is fine with Afanasi. How old is Rocco?'**

Rocco jutted his bottom lip out and wrote his age down.

'**Seventeen'**

Rocco ran his tongue along his braces and waited for the reply.

'**Rocco is interesting. Do you think we can be friends?'**

Rocco grinned.

'**Yes'**

Rocco was starting to forgive his mum for buying him this journal. God knows how it's talking to him and he knew he should be scared about having an inanimate object writing to him but he couldn't help but be very intrigued and happy about this strange connection. Although, he did wonder how it was talking to him, he guessed he would just have to find out later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, here's the first chapter. Not too good but this is only the prologue. And I hope you like the plot because I thought it was unique at first but now I'm starting to reconsider XD Anyway, here's the OC form below:

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Birth date: **

**Star sign: **

**Hair colour and style: **

**Eyes:**

**Physique: **

**Any defining features: **

**What they wear:**

**Personality: **

**Interesting facts about your character: **

**How they speak (Quotes maybe or just sentences to show they speak): **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Favourite food/Colour/number/Music artist: **

**Any talents: **

**Friends:**

**Enemies: **

**Thoughts on Rocco:**

**Thoughts on Rufus: **

**Relationship with Rocco:**

**Relationship with Rufus: **

**Any favourite teachers?**

**Any least favourite teachers? **

**Why I should pick your character: **

* * *

><p>I also want to play a game. At the beginning of your review, I want you to put your favourite quote from each chapter. It'll be interesting to see~!<p>

**REMEMBER **to _review_~! :D


	2. Craig's evil plan

**Title: **The Journal

**Characters: **Rocco Michael Hail, Rufus Grant, Bebe Stevens, Wendy Testaburger, Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Butters Stotch, Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, Token Black, Jimmy and Timmy, Pip Pirrup, Damien Thorne, Christophe DeLorne, Clyde Donovan, Tweek Tweak, Gregory and Kevin Stoley.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **After his mum gets him a journal, Rocco starts to find that the saying "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover" is starting to become more and more real as he turns the pages.

**Pairings: **Probably Stendy, might end in Kybe. I don't really know at this point.

**Warnings! **Swearing, possible homosexuality.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any South Park characters. I only own this plot, Rocco and my writing.

**Reviews~!**

**HighOffOfSouthPark- **Yes, it's dorko Rocco XD I love him dorky too~! :3 Rufus is a bit of a weirdo, isn't he? Kaylen finds everyone annoying. I do care, so much XD Why, were they supposed to be the same or something? :O Haha, well, the one-shot's being worked on so it'll hopefully be pretty good considering how long I want it to be. Aw, thanks, I'm sort of glad it is C: I can't ignore a review XD It's a habit of mine to look at every review. I saws it~! It was brilliant~! :D :iconcopterglomp1plz::iconcopterglomp2plz: Well, I've updated Sims SP Style so yay~!

**XMistressChaosx- **Thank yous, he is so weird but I'm glad I came up with him. I happen to think your OC's are more amazing, they're just so lovable~! X3 Oh, you shall see what Bebe is planning. It's probably not as scandalous as I once thought it was but I'm hoping it's good enough. No, no, nothing like Carrie D: It does sound like The Chamber of Secrets but I assure you, it's only something like that ;D Thank you~!

**Cupcake Queen Liz- **Because it sounds like that, doesn't it? XD It's not totally like that but it is sort of. Yep, no Rydia. I thought it was time I focused away from my first OC and gave the others a chance. He is extremely dorky but you've got to love dorks, they're incredibly fun ;3 Yes, another new word~! :D Haha, yeah, or maybe we'll just say for this story their other school got somehow blown up and they ended up here? XD Thanks for the luck by the way :)

**katielynnleigh- **Thank you, and don't worry, I don't mind spelling mistakes in a review :D

**dreamer9242- **I do read these little parts so I read that part ;D Yes, OC's are too cool not to love. Thank you, I hope you'll enjoy the rest as well. Thanks again, Rufus and Rocco are definitely not the most popular people in this story XD Who doesn't love mutant animals? I mean, c'mon! XD Thanks~! :)

**Luminescents- **Thank you, I was hoping this was going to be interesting but to have that nice of a compliment makes me very happy :D You flatter this story way too much~! :3 Rocco and Rufus are just normal, I guess. That's probably why they seem original :D Rocco's a very blunt person, he gives it you straight XD Rocco just likes the fact that a book can actually talk, plus the fact that he's still in shock over it actually talking back to him so he's probably seeming at ease right now because his shock hasn't sunk in or something…Or maybe he really is just that accepting. Rufus is a weirdly adorable person, he shall be making a lot of appearances, don't you worry :P Thank you, and I have to say, no review is long enough ;D

**A/N: **Do you know what? I really love autumn. It's got such beautiful colours to it and the weather is just right for me: Cold and windy. I've been really calm these past few days and I don't know why. Ah, anyway, here's the second chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it :P

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

><p>Rocco flipped through the worn out beige coloured pages, his eyes sunken with the little sleep he's had. He had come home from the detention after serving his time and was still trying to figure out why and how the book was talking to him. This journal didn't even have anything to do with him before his mum had bought it so why now did it feel like it was connected to him?<p>

Rocco sighed and threw the book down on his desk before flinging his body on his bed and dragging his hands down his face. He sighed before all of a sudden, the Ghostbusters theme song started playing. Rocco grew confused and shuffled around, searching for where the song was coming from and found it under his bed. Picking the mobile up, Rocco pressed the green telephone and frowned.

"Y'ello?"

"Duuuuuuddde, come pick me up"

Rocco raised an eyebrow and gritted his teeth.

"Rufus, you're drunk at a party again, aren't you?" Rocco asked through clenched teeth.

All of a sudden, a series of knocks and stumbles were heard on the other end of the line and Rocco was starting to worry as to what the sounds were when someone got on the phone, huffing and puffing.

"Rocco, come pick up your idiotic friend. Now!"

Rocco pulled the mobile away from his ear and blinked. Placing it back on his ear, Rocco tried to figure out what was going on.

"Uh…who is this?" Rocco asked, checking his watch to see the time.

**11:45pm!**

"This is Kaylen, the murderer of your best friend if you don't get him the hell away from me!"

Rocco couldn't help the laugh that popped out of him when he heard what she said and shook his head, imagining Rufus actually _trying _to make friends. Rufus had never been good at that…

"Alright, alright, I'll come and pick him up. Where are you guys?"

"We're at Token's party, where were you?" Kaylen asked.

Rocco shuffled in his seat, not feeling comfortable with the question.

"I don't really like parties much"

"Oh…"

Rocco then said goodbye and slammed the phone down. He had no time in giving a proper farewell because it looked like Rufus needed his help. Out of the two of them, Rufus was always the one to go to parties and Rocco would stay back and be at home if Rufus ever needed any sort of help. But sometimes…Rocco felt irritated with helping Rufus all the time.

Rocco rushed down the stairs and said goodbye to his parents, both of them telling him to use the key to put in the car and not the banana. Rocco shook his head and slammed the door before rushing into the car and driving off down the road.

Rocco parked just a few feet away from the house and narrowed his eyes when he saw people stumbling out of the party, all of them laughing for no apparent reason. Some of them had liquid of some sorts down their shirts and some of them had discarded some of their clothes in the house, no doubt.

Unlocking the door and stepping out, Rocco pushed past some people and walked up to the front door and stepped in. He walked straight towards the kitchen but before he could get to the kitchen, he was ambushed.

It was Stan, Craig, Kenny and Token.

Craig stepped forward with a smirk on his face. "Whoa, look who it is. I thought you never come to parties, Rocco"

Rocco glared. "I don't…I'm here to pick up my friend"

"Oh, that's right. The ugly druggie"

Rocco gritted his teeth. "Hey, you shut the fuck up; he's not an ugly druggie"

Stan stepped forward. "It's not nice to swear, you know"

Craig laughed. "Always got to be the pussy, Stan. But he's right, it's not nice to swear…especially to me"

Craig gripped onto Rocco's hair and leaned in close. Rocco grunted and clenched his teeth together before glaring at Craig.

"You are such a pest, it's irritating" Craig said, smirking.

Rocco huffed before smirking himself. "You forget who's taller here, Craig. I could easily pin you down"

"Then why don't you?" Craig asked, chuckling evilly.

Rocco didn't say anything and looked down, not having the confidence to actually do it. He knew he couldn't actually punch Craig because he was too scared to actually stand up to him, even with how short Craig was compared to him. Mind you, Craig wasn't much shorter, just by a few inches.

"Craig, don't be an asshat and stop terrorising the poor kid" A girl with dyed bright purple hair walked up to them, surprising Craig enough to pull Rocco away from him.

When they had gotten away from Craig, Rocco looked down to the hand still holding his arm before staring at the girl.

"Uh, thanks, Shaina" Rocco thanked the girl and shook his arm free, trying to look for Rufus.

"Hey, where's Rufus? Usually you two are together" Shaina asked, her eyes showing curiousness.

"He's drunk and with Kaylen" Rocco sighed, scratching his hair while walking up the stairs. Shaina followed.

"Yeah, I heard there was some weird drunk dancing to some music and acting like he was on drugs but I never thought to think of Rufus" Shaina contemplated.

Rocco arched an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? If someone was describing that to me, the first person to pop into my head would be Rufus"

Shaina nodded her head. "Hmm, yes, well, you and I obviously think differently about him"

"No, you obviously haven't known him as long as me, clearly" Rocco explained, stepping onto the landing floor and looking around, trying to check for Rufus but finding him nowhere.

"Dammit…" He cursed under his breath and walked back down the stairs, passing by Shaina who looked bewildered before following him again.

They went to the back door and saw the party also carried on outside as well as inside. Token was pretty rich so no wonder his party was massive but to have it outside and have a pool party at the same time…It was pretty amazing.

Rocco looked around and that's when he saw Kaylen trying to get a very drunk Rufus off of her. Looking towards Rocco, Kaylen nodded him over and Rocco moved forward, shaking his head as he went.

Kaylen glared. "He thinks I'm you. Get. Him. Off…"

"I'll take him off of you~!" Shaina said, grinning. She moved forward and grabbed Rufus's arm, hanging it off of her shoulder to stabilize him and then wrapped one arm around his waist, making sure to balance both of them.

"I is…n-not droonk" Rufus mumbled out before belching with Shaina just laughing at it all.

"Hey, what do you know? Rufus talks the same way sober and drunk" Rocco commented, smirking.

All of a sudden, on their way back from the garden towards the back door when Rocco knocked into a large body. Looking up, he stared into a brown eyed glare, the glare making Rocco flinch just a bit. Laughing nervously, Rocco moved out of the way and scratched the back of his neck, knowing exactly who it was.

"Sorry about that, Will. We'll be sure to stay out of your way next time" Rocco got out, chuckling.

"Freak…" Will mumbled, quietly to himself whilst brushing past the four of them, earning a nasty glare from Kaylen.

Once he had left their presence, they carried on going. Kaylen helped Rufus along with Shaina, sort of. She only held one of his arms and kept him steady while he passed out. Kaylen looked towards Rocco who led them through the whole crowds.

"Why do you let him do that to you?" She asked, curious and, without being able to admit it, slightly worried. Only slightly…

Rocco shook his head, grinning. "Because what's the point of wasting your breath on someone you hate?"

Kaylen shrugged. "Yeah, but if you just stood up to him, he would be out of your hair quicker that way. In fact, you should stand up to Craig as well what with all the hassle an-"

"Kaylen…"

Kaylen paused at the sharp tone of his voice on her name and narrowed her eyes, preparing to have a full out go at him for snapping at her but she stopped when she saw him looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

"It's not as easy as that. You can't just expect someone to be confident enough to defend themselves as soon as you tell them to" He explained.

Kaylen didn't say anything but looked down, sighing. "I could probably kick their asses all the way to Timbuktu, you know"

"Good for you…" Rocco mumbled, walking forward once again while Shaina shrugged and carried on, Kaylen helping her a little again.

They reached the front door and walked through it, making his way to his car, the rest following behind. Rocco opened up the passenger and waited for Kaylen and Shaina to bring Rufus over to the car. Kaylen stepped back, letting Shaina struggle to put the lump of teenage boy into Rocco's car. Shaina then stood up straight, sending Kaylen a slight glare but cowered back when the overly tall girl gave her a ferocious stare.

Rocco rolled his window down and gave an uncomfortable glance towards the two girls before sighing and smiling.

"Thanks, you guys, and I'm sorry about him" Rocco pointed towards Rufus who was drooling and shuffling in the seat, trying to get comfortable while sleeping.

"Ah, no problem, he's never a trouble" Shaina said, flipping her hand in front of her as if to show it was no trouble.

Kaylen sighed. "He's always a trouble to me"

Rocco grinned before pulling away from the sidewalk and driving off down the road, all the way towards his house. When he parked outside of his house, he saw all the commotion going on in there and realized that everyone was getting ready for bed. Knowing that they wouldn't care about Rufus coming over to sleep, Rocco dragged his body through the front door and watched as Adam played Just Dance with Maddy, both of them failing.

Jen suddenly popped up in front of Rocco, making him jump.

"Okay, Rocco, who did you kill this time?" Jen asked, tapping her foot.

Rocco's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Wha, no! This isn't a dead body, this is Rufus!"

Jen looked at Rufus's body with a critical stare before moving her eyes back up to Rocco who gave her a deadpanned stare.

"Mum, seriously, he's fine. He's not dead…" He looked at Rufus who giggled in his sleep, leaning onto Rocco "…yet"

Adam suddenly jumped up in front of them. "Who said dead?"

Jen giggled. "Oh don't worry, honey, no-one's dead. Rocco's just bringing back that little farm boy"

"Mum, he's not from a farm" Rocco said, his voice straining from the long day.

Jen and Adam looked at Rocco, confused. "Are you sure? Cause he sounds like it" Jen asked, her blue eyes looking at Rufus with concern.

Rocco slapped his hand on his face and sighed before grabbing onto Rufus again and making his way towards the stairs. Jen and Adam looked at each other before shrugging.

"I want pancakes" Adam squealed out.

Jen patted his head. "Alright, honey, let me just get the ingredients ready then"

"Can I have cherries in mine, pretty please?" Adam asked, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout and his eyes shimmering with tears.

"No, you know you're allergic to them" Jen said in a stern voice.

Adam whined in defeat and slumped his body over.

Rocco grunted as he shoved Rufus on his bed and gritted his teeth as he saw Rufus cuddle into his pillow, still drooling. Rocco sat down on his desk chair, flicking his light on and sinking into the comfortable leather seat. His eyes went back to the journal on his desk and he opened it up to see if it had written to him at all.

'**How's your life going?'**

Rocco cracked a smile and picked up a pen, knowing exactly how to answer this one.

'**It's going remarkable, what with the fact that my best friend is drunk and sleeping on my bed and everyone at school pushes me around because of the fact that I'm a dork and I have no girlfriend because they would never even think to look my way. So yeah, splendid…'**

Rocco never really meant to sound so harsh or even angry really but with the way he was making it through high school, he really had no choice but to be blunt with how he actually felt. Plus, the knowledge of the fact that that's exactly how his life really was really made his blood boil. He watched as the writing appeared on his book, his eyes widening as this was the first time he actually saw the book write in front of him.

'**I sense sarcasm'**

Rocco rolled his eyes, feeling his eyes become tired.

'**No shit, Sherlock' **

Dumping the journal on the desk, Rocco leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, knowing that tonight wouldn't exactly be the best night's sleep he's had in a while.

* * *

><p>Waking up was the least comfortable thing Rocco had ever done for he woke up with a very sore back and crick in his neck. Rufus, however, woke up with a minor hangover but had a very comfortable sleep. Rocco glared at the blond as he stretched and slapped his lips together, smiling despite the thumping of his head.<p>

"Mornin'…" Rufus greeted, his eyes drooped.

Rocco gritted his teeth in anger but let it slip as he got up and grabbed some clothes from his drawers and made his way to the bathroom. Rufus watched him, confused. But he just shrugged and sat there, twiddling his thumbs.

It wasn't long before Rocco came out again, looking much more relaxed but still rubbing his neck in discomfort. Rufus hopped up and smiled, painfully.

Rocco looked at him with worry. "Do you want to borrow a shirt?"

"Nah, it'll be foine" Rufus said, his buck tooth grin still there.

Rocco shook his head, knowing how poor Rufus's family was. He then grabbed some painkillers from his desk and threw them at Rufus, smiling.

"You're going to need these if you want to survive the day"

Rocco jumped onto the stair railing and slid down, grinning before landing on the floor and waving at his dad. Adam jumped up and grinned, grabbing some toast before heading over to the Wii again and pressing play for Just Dance. He then looked at Maddy, who was packing her bag.

"Maddy, come play with me~!"

Maddy looked at her dad with a bemused expression before stuffing her pencil case in her bag. "I would love to, dad, but I've got to head off for college"

Adam pouted. "Please, just one game. I want to beat you this time"

Maddy rolled her eyes but grinned despite herself and walked over, grabbing the controller.

Rocco watched all of this, chuckling before shaking his head. Everyone knew how much of a daddy's girl Maddy was and yet, he couldn't help but find it surprising when his dad actually got Maddy to join in with a game instead of being anti-social. Walking over to his mum, he gave her a huge hug and stepped back, grabbing some toast.

Jen looked over at Rufus and grinned. "Did you call his parents last night to make sure it was okay that he was sleeping over?"

Rocco's eyes widened before he gave a quick look to Rufus who was trying to balance a pile of books on his head.

"My dad isn't really bothered, he just needs t' know that I'm alright and my gram gram is too old t' care" Rufus explained, keeping both eyes trained onto the books he was trying to balance.

Rocco shook his head, feeling the panic wash away. He stuffed the toast into his mouth before standing up and kissing his mum on the cheek before stepping over to the door.

"Rufus, come on, we've got to go. Do you want to bring along any food while we go?" He asked.

Jen skipped over to Rufus and shoved a muffin in his face. Rufus blinked before grinning and grabbing the muffin, saying thank you at the same time. Jen smiled.

"Anything for a farm boy"

Rufus got confused and smiled, nervously. Rocco groaned and slapped his hand against his face before grabbing Rufus's arm and dragging him to the front door.

"Bye, mum, don't do anything stupid while we're out!" Rocco called before slamming the front door closed.

They walked over to the bus stop and stood around, waiting. Rufus looked over to Rocco who shuffled in his spot whilst holding his backpack with one hand and looking at the journal with another.

"Hey, Rocco, why aren't you driving us t' school?"

"Because that was my dad's car last night so I can't use it again today" Rocco explained, looking carefully at the journal.

"Dude, what is with you and that journal?" Rufus asked, his hand reaching to grab for it.

Rocco leaned away. "It talks to me"

Rufus blinked before laughing. "Ha, dude, that's a good one" He laughed for a while before pausing and wiping away some stray tears. "No, seriously, what's with the journal?"

"I am not kidding. Look, it writes back to me and everything. I mean, I never know when it's going to reply and all but I always get a reply from it" Rocco explained, showing the messages to Rufus.

Rufus gave his friend a look before shaking his head at him. "Dude, you need a mental check"

Okay, I'm not really going to take advice from someone who plays bingo with old ladies" Rocco said, grinning.

They turned their heads when they saw Davy Fields rush down towards the bus stop, tripping over a bit of snow while he's at it. Rocco chuckled and Rufus grinned as the boy neared towards them. Someone else was making their way towards them as well, a girl.

"Rufus!" The girl yelled out, happily.

Rufus grinned as he recognized the person. "Marie!"

Rocco raised one eyebrow as he saw Rufus hug Marie before grinning down at her. "Hey, what'cha doin' here?"

"I have to get the bus this morning thanks to my mum asking me to practice my hockey after school instead of this morning so now, she made out that she has to take the car for a repair. Why she wants me to practice in the afternoon rather than the morning is beyond me" Marie explained, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Oh, that's too bad. Just think, it's good that you can get some more practice in though" Rufus said, trying to be optimistic about it.

Marie smiled, her emerald eyes filled with amusement. "Yeah, I suppose"

Rocco gave a crooked grin towards Davy. "Hey, what classes do you have today?"

Davy looked thoughtful for a minute before grinning. "Oh, I have pho-"

"Dude, I have to tell you something and you've got to promise not to tell anyone, got it? Cause I've only told Rufus and he thinks I need to go to a psychiatrist or something because he thinks I'm crazy. So, I really can't afford this to get to someone like Craig because can you actually imagine them knowing anything about this" Rocco blurted out, his mouth running a mile a minute.

Davy blinked before looking nervous and nodding. "Sure thing"

Rocco looked around, suspiciously before opening up the journal. "Look at this"

Davy looked before planting his gaze on Rocco before going back to the journal before once again, looking back at Rocco. "You've been talking to yourself?"

"No, dude, there's something really weird about this journal. It talks to me" Rocco explained, his eyes wide.

Davy looked at Rocco like he had lost it. "Uh…I think this may be the first time I'm agreeing with Rufus but dude…you need to see someone. You look like you haven't slept a wink"

"Oh, that's got nothing to do with the journal. Rufus got drunk last night and he had to sleep in my bed"

Davy smirked and winked. "Ooh, he's doing the same thing I do now?"

Rocco shook his head, his eyes looking tired. "Nah, he had to sleep in my bed so I had to sleep in my desk chair. The bed privilege is reserved only for you, don't worry" Rocco smirked.

"I am flattered. But seriously, dude, that sucks. That must have been one uncomfortable night" Davy said, wincing when he saw Rocco rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it was and I had to give my last painkillers to Rufus cause he had a hangover this morning and you know him, can't afford painkillers" Rocco said, looking pained.

"Hmm, I can massage that better, if you want" Davy grinned, wriggling his hands out in front of him.

Rocco laughed. "You do that?"

"Well, sure, you have to have talents and mine include my hands" Davy shook his dark brown hair, laughing as well.

The bus then pulled up and Rocco felt a lump form in throat when he saw exactly who it was sitting on this bus. Craig. But he sighed in relief when he also spotted Cartman. Maybe that fatass will have Craig too busy arguing with him to be able to spot Rocco.

Rocco hopped on, along with Marie, Davy and Rufus and Rufus and him sat far at the back, away from the front and any involving passengers. When they got there, Stan and Kyle sat not too far away with Kenny sitting across from them on his own. Stan waved over and Rocco waved back, but glared when it came to Kyle. For some reason, he just couldn't stand Kyle. Maybe he had a hatred for people who were really smart or maybe he just knew Kyle was going to do something really bad in the future, he wasn't too sure…

Ella and Ross then hopped onto the bus themselves with Ella going and joining Clyde whilst Ross joined them. He waved towards Rufus and sat next to Davy. Davy high-fived him and grinned.

"Rocco, let me sit on your lap" Davy whined, trying to make room for Ross.

"No…" Rocco grunted out when Davy went against what he said and sat right on him, grinning and chuckling evilly.

Marie watched this and shook her head, grinning. "Boys…" She sighed.

Ross sat, awkwardly as he gave a sad look towards Clyde and Ella. Davy saw this and patted Ross on his back.

"Don't worry about her and him, dude. You'll get her soon, I know it" Davy tried cheering him up but Ross just sighed, pitifully.

"Doubtful…"

Rocco gazed, uninterested at this all before opening up the journal. He just had to find someone who would believe him about this. If even his own best friend wouldn't believe him, who would?

Packing the thing away, he jumped when he felt Rufus tapping him on the shoulder.

"Rocco, the bus stopped"

Rocco gazed around and saw that he was right, everyone was getting off, including the ones he had been sitting with and some had already left off of the bus. Shaking his head, Rocco walked forward with Rufus in front and they both stepped off the bus and looked around.

Everyone was walking and talking to everyone and some of them were giving a round of beatings to others. Rufus and Rocco walked towards the main entrance and walked down the corridors.

"Rufus, I'm telling the truth, this journal is talking to me. I don't know how and I don't even want to think about why but it _is_ talking to me, you've got to believe me" Rocco's voice sounded so urgent and desperate.

"Dude, listen, I would love t' be able to believe you but…this is too much t' believe. I'm sorry" Rufus held onto Rocco's shoulder in regret and sighed.

Rocco looked down, feeling slightly betrayed before shaking his head. He had to find someone who would believe him, he just had to. All of a sudden, his journal was yanked out of his hands. Looking to the thief, Rocco gulped and his dark blue eyes widened.

"H-hey, give that back!" He shouted to the offender.

"No, I think I want to keep this" Craig said, smirking. "So, what is this, a diary? Probably a bunch of soppy stories about how you and druggie boy over there decided to come out of the closet together"

Craig snickered while a few of the other boys behind him laughed along with him. Token rolled his eyes.

"Dude, just give him his book back. You're acting childish"

Craig glared. "Dude, don't stand me up like that!"

Rocco mentally thanked Token but got scared again when Craig stalked near him.

"Besides, this freak needs to be taught that being different has its faults" His voice sneered.

Rocco felt a huge lump in his throat tighten but he also couldn't help the angry flare that settled inside the pit of his stomach.

"Being different has its faults but it also makes you a better person for looking past those faults and seeing the positive points for being different to everyone else" Rocco mumbled, feeling his fists clench.

Craig frowned, his eyes darkening. "What's that now?"

Rocco's eyes widened before looking down. "Nothing…" He replied.

Rufus watched all of this and he felt really terrible for not standing in and saying something but he couldn't help but feel scared if he did step in. It's not like he didn't want to stand up for his friend, but he was scared of the outcome if he did.

Craig tossed the book in the air and caught it again, his eyes trained only on the book. "I think I will keep this"

He then walked away with his friends following, only Token and Jimmy staying behind.

"Sorry, man" Token apologized.

"T-that guy r-r-really needs a g-good asswhooping" Jimmy stuttered out, his eyes crossed all over the place.

Rocco sighed, his eyes watering slightly. "It's fine" He then looked up at them and smiled, not knowing what else to say.

"C'mon, Jimmy, we gotta go" Token said, waving goodbye to Rocco and Rufus before walking away with Jimmy attempting to rush with his crutches.

Rocco looked down at the ground, gripping his rucksack harder and walking away. Rufus watched him before running back over to him. He looked at Rocco with guilt.

"Uh…I'm really sorry I didn't say anythin'…you know, before" Rufus said, his hand brushing through his greasy blond hair.

Rocco shook his head, his grin faltering as he spoke. "Don't worry, I didn't stand up for myself so why should anyone else, right?" He then looked back down, his hand shaking at his side.

Rufus looked at Rocco with pity before looking forward again, not knowing what to say.

* * *

><p>Craig cackled as he looked at the cover of the journal. He sat on a bench before morning class.<p>

"What's t-that, ngh, Craig?" Tweek asked as Craig sat down next to him with Stan sitting on his other side.

"He stole it from some dork" Stan answered, uninterested.

"Yes, and do you know what secrets we could exploit with this?" Craig asked, smirking evilly.

"D-dude, this seems, gah, like such a Cartman t-thing to do, don't you, ngh, think?" Tweek asked, his body twitching.

Craig shrugged. "Then Cartman's got the right idea for once"

"Now, I wonder what's in this little book?" Craig asked himself whilst flipping through the pages. When he found nothing but sentences back and forth to each other, he frowned, confused as to why there were no blogs or anything in there.

"What the hell is this? Why are there no secrets? All I see is that dork talking…to…himself…" Craig trailed off, his eyes widening as he came to a sudden realization.

Stan and Tweek gave each other a confused look before Stan shook Craig's shoulder, concerned. "Craig, what's the matter?"

"I've just got an idea of what we could do with this diary of his" Craig grinned, his eyes holding a scheming look in them.

"S-Stan, I'm worried that, ngh, somehow, Cartman has morphed h-himself into Craig" Tweek stammered out, his eyes looking nervous.

Stan just shook his head, sighing at this whole ordeal.

* * *

><p>Wendy sat in her class, contemplating this class trip they were taking. She had to know everything about these animals and she had to get all information on their species and everything. Her mind was just ecstatic over the prospect of new species other than the ones that were here today. It could mean a whole new change for mankind.<p>

A boy to her left with shoulder length brown hair turned to her and waved a hand in her face. Blinking, Wendy turned to the boy and gave him a confused stare.

"Hello, I got worried. You've been staring into space for some time now and it's weird…" Nicholas explained.

Wendy just shook her head and smiled. "Sorry, it's just this trip. I've been pondering on it for some time now and it's getting exciting. I mean, just think of the new animals and the atmospheres they could be living in" Her voice sounded so intrigued and happy that Nicholas couldn't help but smile along with her.

"Yeah, it's sure going to be interesting. Mind you, it's a little weird that our class got chosen out of the whole other classes in this school"

"Good point but think of it this way. We're the ones who get to see the new species that could be populating our planet in a couple of hundred years and we get to see them up close" Wendy motioned with her hands the space of years by spreading them out.

"You have a good point there, it's definitely going to be funny when we get to tell the others that we're the ones who got to see the mutated animals before anyone else" Nicholas confessed, grinning wickedly.

"Yes, but Bebe's got me planning this after party with her as well which I never look forward to" Wendy groaned and slumped forward onto her desk.

Nicholas looked worried before placing his hand on her back and leaning his head on his other hand. "Why not..?"

"Because Bebe always has these big ideas that are too ridiculous for a party and she always has me invite the coolest and hottest people, which sucks because I have some friends from the debate team that Bebe would never even think to look at"

Nicholas nodded. "But, on the other hand, maybe you could reason with her about this"

Wendy sat up, giving Nicholas an incredulous look. "You can never reason with Bebe, she's really demanding"

"Yes, but you could tell her that since she's helping you with this then she only has to make compromises and your end of the deal is that you want to be able to pick who you want to come along" Nicholas explained, his eyes looking prideful right at this moment.

"I suppose…Ugh, why do you always have to make something so much easier than things actually are?" Wendy sighed and looked at him with a desperate look.

Nicholas shrugged, smiling slightly. "Because I have the mind to actually think logically"

"This isn't about logic, this is about getting Bebe, of all people, to actually see someone else's point of view" Wendy said, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"I guess" Nicholas laughed, quietly and shook his head, taking down notes of what the teacher was saying.

Wendy tried keeping her focus away from Bebe and her party plans to what the teacher was saying but it was so hard when only one word ran through her mind.

'_Compromise…'_

* * *

><p>Kyle sat in his art class, painting what appeared to be a blonde frizzy haired girl with pretty blue eyes and a big smile. He smiled, himself and slid the paintbrush over the curve of her arm and brought it away from the canvas towards the water pot.<p>

A girl suddenly leaned over and smiled.

"That's a nice portrait" She complimented, her eyes never leaving the painting.

Kyle turned to her and smiled back. "Thanks, Kyla"

Kyla nodded, her own hand dipping the paintbrush into the red colour and sweeping itself across the paper with ease.

Kyle looked at her with curiousness and grinned. "So, are you going to Bebe's party as well?"

"Yes, she never asked me personally though. She got Wendy to ask me" Kyla answered, her bright green eyes watching the brushes movements and analysing every detail of the picture.

"Yeah, she won't. Wendy's her best friend and the best at organizing everything so Bebe has her do most of the stuff" Kyle explained, feeling his heart beat harder at the thought of the girl.

Kyla nodded. "What I'm really interested in though is the animals we're going to see. I mean, they sound so exotic and weird"

Kyle poked his tongue out before responding to her. "Yeah, I think it's great that our class got picked but there is the question as to why. It just seems a little odd that we're the class that was picked"

"Yes but never look a gift horse in the mouth" Kyla answered, her smile turning into a grin.

Kyle nodded, going quiet for a minute before he thought of something to ask. "Did you hear about Craig and Rocco?"

"Do you mean the incident with the journal?" Kyla asked, her eyes turning away from her painting to look at Kyle.

"Yes, apparently Craig took it away from him" Kyle explained, putting his paintbrush down and stretching.

"That's not nice…" Kyla murmured to herself as her eyes went downcast and her mouth turned upside down in a frown.

"Yeah, but apparently, Rocco was going on about the journal actually talking to him" Kyle said, his mouth quirking upwards in amusement.

Kyla looked confused. "How does a journal talk to you?"

"I don't know, ask him. He keeps going on about it to Rufus and I overheard him saying it to that Davy person" Kyle explained as he went back to working on the portrait.

Kyla looked deep in thought as she contemplated asking Rocco what exactly he was going on about with this journal and it actually talking to him.

* * *

><p>Rocco slammed his head down on his desk multiple times as he kept thinking back to the thought that Craig actually <em>stole <em>his journal. He stole it and now he was going to ruin it probably or burn it or show it to someone else or…something that involved putting Rocco through torture.

"Mr Hail, I would appreciate it if you didn't disrupt the class by banging your head against your desk" The teacher said, looking thoroughly annoyed.

Rocco looked up and gave her a pitiful look. "Sorry, but I have to do this, this is a matter of life and death"

The teacher gave him a confused look before shaking her head and leaving Rocco to bang his own head against his desk.

Clyde poked Rocco and Rocco sat up, giving him a nasty glare at having to stop thumping his head in horror. Clyde gulped and gave him an apologetic smile before shuffling in his seat.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his chubby hands fiddling nervously together.

"Oh nothing, just my life being destroyed right as we speak. No big deal" Rocco said, sarcastically.

"Oh…" Clyde said, nervously. "Sounds like fun"

Rocco gave him a deadpan look, not looking amused at all. He rubbed his now sore forehead and glared at the front of class, wondering whether his chair had the ability to suck him into hell and just get it over with. He knew he was going there anyway so why waste time?

"If it helps my day's not going so well either" Clyde tried consoling in him but Rocco just gave him an irritated look.

"Please enlighten me as I proceed not to care about how shitty your life is" Rocco's voice sounded edgy as he answered the poor Clyde.

"Oh, okay, well, today I tripped over some snow so I started crying because it really hurt and then the taco that my mum packed for me was almost ran over so Craig said he would keep it in his locker for safe keeping until lunchtime for me but I told him that I knew his locker combination so I could do it myself" Clyde rambled on.

Rocco's eyes widened as he heard the last sentences spoken and he shook his head, wondering if he could actually do it.

"Clyde, what else is in Craig's locker right now other than your taco?" Rocco asked, his voice sounding too eager.

"Uh…just some books, Tweek's coffee stash and some red leather book, why?" Clyde answered, hesitant and shocked by Rocco's sudden burst of eagerness.

"Do you mind if I come see his locker with you at some point when he's not around?" Rocco asked, his eyes glowing with joy.

"Well, I dunno…it seems a little suspicious" Clyde said, uneasy.

"I promise, I have good intentions and…I have tacos"

"Oh, okay then" Clyde said, giddily.

Rocco grinned, finding it way too easy to get Clyde to actually let him sneak his own journal out of Craig's locker. Mind you, he wasn't going to complain. He was getting his journal back, no matter what. And this wasn't going to be hard, by the looks of things.

As soon as class had ended and it began into break time, Rocco rushed out of his class, gripping onto Clyde's wrist with a firm grip and rushing down the corridors with speed. Clyde puffed as he ran alongside Rocco and tried keeping up with him. They rushed past Rufus and Rocco ran back, stopping in front of his best friend.

Rocco grinned. "Hey, guess what, man?"

Rufus blinked and have his friend a confused stare. "What..?"

"I'm getting my journal back!" He said, excitedly.

"What do you mean? How?" Rufus asked, curious.

"Clyde, here, knows Craig's locker combination and he's going to open it for me and then I have to give him some tacos" Rocco explained, hopping from foot to foot.

Rufus's mouth gaped before he grinned, showing the world his buck teeth. "Alright, dude, let's go!"

Rocco grinned back before running back down the corridor, still holding onto Clyde and Rufus ran next to him, grinning.

When they got there, Rocco looked eager as Clyde spun in the numbers and opened it up. Rocco leaned in as well as Rufus but both boys' faces fell as they saw no journal in there. Rocco shuffled through the stuff, fast, trying to find it but he couldn't find it anywhere.

"What the hell? Where is it?" Rocco asked as his head stayed in the locker, searching for his journal.

Clyde shrugged, confused. "It was in there this morning right after he came back from speaking to Stan and Tweek"

Rocco got worried and he tried finding it again but got his head out of the nasty locker after not finding it.

Rufus got concerned as well and shrugged along with Clyde as they both stood of to the side, anxiously. Rocco gripped onto his brown hair in worry and gritted his teeth together until he saw Craig coming down the corridor with Tweek and Kenny walking beside him, talking. Slamming the locker door closed, Rocco stepped away but examined Craig as he walked.

It was then that he noticed the journal that Craig carried in his hand along with his books and Rocco's jaw dropped. Clyde, on the other side, shrugged and mouthed a sorry as he saw the journal as well in the boy's hand.

Rocco slapped his hand against his forehead and groaned, cursing in his mind. Rufus patted him on the back and tried calming him down.

Once Craig had left, Clyde walked over to him and stood, awkwardly, off to the side.

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

"It's alright, Clyde, really. It's not your fault" Rocco sighed, his head starting to hurt.

They all stood together in silence until that silence was broken by one chubby kid.

"Does this mean I'm not getting my tacos..?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Gah, sorry for the late update. By the time I had wrote this all up, my internet died and I was stuck playing murder mystery games, which were pretty fun. I got to solve murders and I'm pretty happy with myself for that :D Also, if your character didn't appear in this chapter, I am sorry but don't worry, it doesn't necessarily mean that your character's not in this. Just keep reading :)

Also, be sure to put a quote at the beginning of your review ;D

Remember to review and let me know what you think~! :D


	3. Sneaky nighttimes

**Title: **The Journal

**Characters: **Rocco Michael Hail, Rufus Grant, Bebe Stevens, Wendy Testaburger, Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Butters Stotch, Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, Token Black, Jimmy and Timmy, Pip Pirrup, Damien Thorne, Christophe DeLorne, Clyde Donovan, Tweek Tweak, Gregory and Kevin Stoley.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **After his mum gets him a journal, Rocco starts to find that the saying "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover" is starting to become more and more real as he turns the pages.

**Pairings: **Probably Stendy, might end in Kybe. I don't really know at this point.

**Warnings! **Swearing, possible homosexuality.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any South Park characters. I only own this plot, Rocco, Rufus and my writing.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews~! <strong>

**brennie555- **It was a pretty obvious statement, wasn't it? XD Thank you, I'll be sure to try to make it cool all the time :3 Thanks for reviewing~!

**Yaythe1st- **No problem, your character is really cool and interesting :P I hoped I would. Thank you, I shall try~! Thanks for reviewing~! :D

**katielynnleigh- **Hehe, thanks~! :D Well, I like to see Craig as an evil villainy type person because he's so flamboyantly evil when he is like that XD In my stories, anyway ;P Token is just so cool~! He is on the list of my favourite characters so I always find it ridiculous when people don't use him in a Craig, Tweek or Clyde story considering he hangs with them all the time. It won't be happening right now but I hope the zoo thing will come along eventually~! :D Thanks for reviewing~! :)

**Cupcake Queen Liz- **It was such an obvious line, dude, how would you not be able to see it coming? XD Exactly~! And it gives you a chance to get to know your other OC's once in a while. Plus, Rydia annoys me enough, why would I want to write anything else on her? XD Oh, they are just the best people on this earth. So adorable and friendly they are~! :P Yesh, it must've happened XD

Because my brain is the most ultimest of epicness? Hmm, I shall have to think about the answer to that question for a while. On another note, I love Ghostbusters~! ;3 Rufus is nearly always getting either drunk or high XD Kaylen's here as she is with all my other stories because she just has to be a regular. Oh ho, ho, how did you figure that one out? ;D Pretty easy to figure out, huh? XD She won't be in this chapter much but you shall see more of her, I promise.

Oh, he is a super derp. Derpier than any dad you know~! ;) Jen knows what he's like so she would say that. She loves his derpiness. Phew, I am so glad I got his character down. First time writing him and everything, dude, so I was hella nervous. Ooh, speaking of Cartman talk, you will never guess what. I have been speaking like Cartman too much recently and I've been annoying the hell out of my mum by doing it XD It's not my fault. His speech patterns have gotten into my head. Bed and hands play a big role with Davy ;D Of course he would sit in Rocco's lap, Rocco's lap is comfy and squishy. Haha, you're supposed to be able to laugh at your own OC's patheticness so it's all cool if you laugh at Rossie's XD How about I take Tweek AND his guinea pig away from him? ):D Muahaha~! I am so incredibly douche with a touch of awesomeness~! :B Yes, they are going to a zoo~! :D

Nope, you haven't but I appreciate you telling me. Wait…maybe you have…I'm not so sure. Thank you anyway~! :D Clyde is a huge crybaby, it's in his genes~! XD I love it when Clyde can be bribed into stuff so easily. It just makes it all the more hilarious~! :B Oh yeeerrrrr, I would luurves a Clyde in real life to bribe. Actually, no, I would love a real life Kyle to bribe ;) And I could bribe Kyle with gold XD XD Haha, I'm kidding, Kyle. Please don't kill me D':

Updated HSI, dude~! :D Yayzers~! Keep it up~! :)

**XMistressChaosx- **Clyde is a sweet little boy, being bribed easily and crying at the thought of his taco dying or something XD Yes, no-one would stand up for him. He is a dork in highschool, after all, and highschool is just plain mean. Haha, I like to write Craig as a total dick in my stories because he makes such a perfect villain that I'm surprised when everyone makes Cartman the villain (Well, not too surprised but it gets a bit clichéd after a while…) Stan's not really a bully in this, more just a tag along who doesn't even know the first thing about being evil XD

Ah, but you know how it is, when you see a friend being bullied and you're too scared to step in. I am ashamed to admit that at one point, I didn't step in when my friend was being talked to by a bully but I did stand up for her and had a go at the bully at the end of the day, but my point is, we've all had those times. This was a total ramble fest :D XD But I agree. Rufus, stand up for your best friend~! DX

Adam and Jen, putting derp into parenting~! I am glad that I have developed them out instead of just making them background parents because they have become one of my favourite creations :3 Tweek will eventually, maybe ;D Give him time~! :P

Thank you, they were all created by wonderful people, after all~! :)

Thank you~! :D

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I had no internet so I played a game where I was an adventurer and I had a dog following me around while he helped me attack big jellyfish, goblins, rats and some other weird creatures. I named him Pip XD Plus my brothers were having a joint birthday sleepover so I had to listen to a couple hundred kids shouting, screaming and messing around in the living room next door to my bedroom ._. Joy…Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter because I wrote this while I had no internet.

Also, another thing, if your character is in this, I would appreciate it if you could review once in a while. I'm not asking much but it would be rude if you submitted your OC and then just stopped reviewing as soon as your OC was put in the story. That is all :)

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

><p>Rocco swivelled in the teacher's chair as he waited for him to come to detention. Rufus and himself had to serve two more days of detention, one in the morning which was now and one in the afternoon after school which was tomorrow, and because the teacher hadn't come yet, him and Rufus were busy keeping themselves happy.<p>

Rufus was doodling naked girls on the whiteboard while Rocco amused himself by seeing how long it took to make himself dizzy on the swivel chair.

There were other people in the room besides them and Rocco stopped the chair to take a while to analyse them.

One of them was Cartman who was flicking paper balls at some girl called Lola, Kevin was sitting and drawing in his sketchpad after doing God knows what to piss of some teacher and two girls were sitting off to the side giggling whilst staring at Rufus and Rocco. He kind of gathered that they were giggling because Rufus was doodling naked girls, and that shit was hilarious, and they were giggling at Rocco because girls generally giggled when seeing how dorky Rocco looked.

He waved towards them and they huffed, turning away with their noses in the air. Rocco frowned before shrugging and turning back to looking at everyone.

There was also some girl he could've sworn he's seen before but he wasn't really going to think too much on it considering even if he had seen her around here before, he doubted she would even remember him. Eh, maybe by slight luck she could…

He then turned back to Rufus and raised an eyebrow when he drew a more buffer version of himself next to the naked chick.

"Rufus, is that really meant to be you?" Rocco asked, his eyebrow still raised and his lips threatening to tug into a grin.

"Yeah, dude, I'm a stud muffin!" Rufus exclaimed, his buck tooth grin showing. Rufus then placed the whiteboard pen down and grabbed another seat to sit next to Rocco, who leaned forward onto the back of the chair, sitting on it like a gangster. Or at least, that's what Rocco described it like.

"So bro, how we gonna get your journal thingy back?" He asked, his expressions turning to sympathy.

Rocco sighed, aggravated. "I really don't know, dude"

All of a sudden, the girl from earlier walked up to them and flashed them a smile.

"Hi, Rufus, what are you in here for?" The girl asked, her curious blue eyes watching him.

"Hey, Maddy, I'm just in here cause I felt like it" Rufus grinned while the girl giggled and her cheeks flushed a bit.

Rocco rolled his eyes. "Actually we're both in here for running in the halls"

Maddy turned to Rocco with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously, just for that? Wow, they really come down hard on their students here, don't they?"

Rocco nodded, silently.

Rufus shrugged. "Ah, it's no biggie. We've been here a lot because some of the teachers don't like us so they send us here anyway. Well, they don't like Rocco and so, because I'm his best friend, they send me here too"

Maddy winced. "Ouch…That's a bit harsh"

"I know. They have nothing t' hate on Rocco for" Rufus said, smiling over at Rocco who smiled back.

Maddy nodded before a door slamming brought all three of their attention away from each other. The teacher had just walked in so they all scrambled away from the desk and over to their respective seats, looking nervous.

"Mr Hail, were you just sitting on my seat?" The teacher asked, his accent rough and thick.

Rocco grinned, nervously. "Uh…heh, no sir, why on earth would I do such a thing like that?"

"You best not be mocking me, boy"

Rocco shook his head and his teacher narrowed his eyes at him before heading over to his desk and sitting in his seat, all the while keeping an eye on all the students. They all sat there, not knowing what to do or say.

Rocco tapped his fingers against his desk, Rufus stared at the teacher, frightened, Maddy drew what appeared to be Yaoi on her notebook, Cartman had stopped throwing paper balls and had sat up with his hands clasped together neatly, Lola just sat, bored out of her mind and the two girls before sat together, looking as smart as they could. All in all, it looked to be your typical detention students serving their time.

The teacher sat shuffling through his newspaper and placed his feet on top of the desk, leaning back in his chair. Rufus then saw his chance and leaned over towards Rocco, speaking in a whisper.

"Dude, I think I can see up his nostrils"

Rocco's nose crinkled in disgust and he stuck his finger in his mouth in a gagging motion.

* * *

><p><em>Lunchtime~<em>

* * *

><p>Rocco and Rufus walked side by side, down the corridor towards the cafeteria when all of a sudden, a kid ran up to them, gasping for breath and grinning like an idiot. It was then that they noticed it was Stan.<p>

"Dudes, you've got to come and check this out" He said, in a giddy voice.

Rocco and Rufus gave a glance towards each other before shrugging and following after Stan, who for some reason, seemed to be actually nice considering he was friends with Craig.

When they got to outside of the drama hall, Rocco and Rufus noticed everyone was crowding around a poster or some sort of sheet pinned up on the board outside of it. Everyone seemed really excited for whatever it was and even Butters was jumping up and down in joy. Rocco tapped him on the shoulder and he looked behind at them, giving him a confused look.

"Butters, what's going on?" Rocco asked.

Butters face then gave a look of understanding before he smiled. "Oh, you h-haven't heard? Well, uh, these girlies who are models are coming t-to our school for some m-modelling contest thing"

Rufus's face then perked up and his mouth turned into a huge grin.

"Girls, you say?" He asked, his tongue suddenly hanging out.

Rocco rolled his eyes at Rufus before he turned back to Butters. "So, why are they coming here exactly?"

"They're g-giving five girls a chance to, uh, become a model for t-their fashion walk on this b-beach somewhere for one w-week" Butters explained.

Rocco's face dropped in astonishment. "Whoa, one week of glamorous life styling?"

Butters nodded, his whole face lit. "Yep" It was then that he noticed Rocco's face turn into an evil grin. "Gee, you fellas sure l-look excited"

He eeped when Rocco suddenly took a hold of his wrist and dragged him down the corridor. Out of pure luck, Pip rounded the corner and Rocco grabbed him too, calling for Rufus to snap out of it and follow him too.

On the way down the corridor, Rocco turned to Butters again. "Do these models get paid?"

Butters nodded. "Of c-course they do. They are models, a-after all"

Rocco nodded to himself while his smirk never left his face which made Pip and Butters all the more nervous and confused over what Rocco was doing. Rufus was also confused and followed after him.

They then stopped off just outside the school, in a secluded part of the fields under a tree. All four of them sat down and Rufus, Butters and Pip all turned to Rocco for an answer as to why they were there. Rocco grinned and clapped his hands together.

"Okay, guys, I have suddenly had a brilliant idea which could lead us to fame, fortune and happiness"

Rufus raised one eyebrow and placed a hand on the mullet haired teen. "Dude, you wanna explain?"

"That modelling contest is a perfect chance to win ourselves a life time of happiness. I'm thinking that if we were to dress Pip and Butters up to look like girls, wigs, makeup and stuffed bras galore, one of them could win that modelling contest and that will lead me and you to fame as we stick with one of them telling the manager of the models that they are our models" Rocco explained to Rufus who nodded, slowly, still not sure if Rocco was in his right state of mind.

"Dude, I seriously think you need some rest" Rufus commented.

Rocco glared. "Don't you see?"

Rufus blinked. "See what?"

"If we also win this, Craig can then be bribed into giving me my journal back through either money or having our bodyguards beat him up. It's a winning situation" Rocco explained.

Butters and Pip shook in their seats and it was then that Pip decided to speak up. "Uh, fellas, not to intrude but…I was hoping very much so if we could have a say in this current situation, please?"

Rocco turned to Pip with a sickly sweet smile on his face and grabbed Pip's hands in his before he uttered his answer.

"No…"

Pip's face fell and he grabbed his hands back, rubbing them to make himself feel better.

Rocco looked at Pip. "Pip, think about it this way, you guys only have to model and that's it. It's a piece of cake and at the end of it, we all get to live the dream of being famous and having everything in life we could ever wish for"

Pip darted his eyes around nervously. "B-but doesn't dressing up as girls seems a little, to put it bluntly…gay?"

Rocco gave Pip a black expression. "No offence but you guys aren't exactly the manliest boys out there"

Butters and Pip frowned slightly but kept their comments to themselves. Rufus gave them both a pat on the back and grinned.

"Yeah, that's why Rocco picked you guys"

Rocco turned towards Rufus with a shocked expression. "How the hell did you figure that one out when you can't even figure out how to open my fridge door?"

* * *

><p>Craig watched as Rocco and Rufus dashed off down the hallway with Butters and Pip and narrowed his eyes.<p>

He clicked his fingers and glared. "Stan, Token and Jimmy, come over here"

Stan, Token and Jimmy popped up beside him in a snap with Stan grinning, Token looking as bored as ever and Jimmy's eyes all over the place.

"Stan, I want you to find out what the hell that dork and his cheap ass friend are doing with the two fags and after you've found out, you then pass this information onto Token who will pass it on to me-"

"Wait, why can't he just tell you?" Token asked, frowning in confusion.

"Because if anyone were to see Stan snooping around, they would find it suspicious when he tells me but if he tells you, no-one will find it suspicious when you tell me" Craig explained, glaring at having to explain all that. "Anyways, as I was saying, Token will then tell me and then Jimmy and me will figure out plans on how to sabotage on whatever they're doing" Craig then grinned evilly.

"You know, if we were in a movie, you would be the worst villain. Ever…" Token commented.

It was all silent when all of a sudden, Craig turned to Token with a bored expression on his face.

"Token, slap yourself on the face for me" Craig said, in a monotone voice.

Token gaped before sighing and slapping himself across the face. Craig smiled, pleased.

"Good. Now, learn from your mistake" Craig then turned around, throwing a wave over his shoulder. "Goodbye, I am going to search for Tweek"

Token, Jimmy and Stan stood there, each of them giving their own kind of wave back before sighing. Token buried his hands in his pockets and started to walk off, Stan and Jimmy following in tow.

"He is definitely the gayest villain out there" Token commented to which the other two nodded to.

* * *

><p>Wendy and Bebe sat on the wall just outside the entrance of the school, chatting and giggling away as they gossiped.<p>

"So, how are you and Stan then?" Bebe asked, grinning.

"Oh, you know same old, same old. Actually, he's been a little quiet nowadays, probably mostly because Craig's got him running around lately doing God knows what" Wendy explained, twiddling a strand of her long black hair.

Bebe nodded. "Yeah, there's something odd about Craig and his gang. Well, Craig mainly but you know what I mean"

"I know, and they're planning something to do with that journal and Rocco" Wendy said, her face showing sympathy.

"Tch, that dork? They're wasting their time. He's no fun at all" Bebe said, her eyes fluttering and her manicured nails filing through her hair as she crossed her right leg over her left.

Wendy narrowed her eyes. "Bebe, he's not a dork. Besides, no-one deserves to go through humiliation, no matter what you think of them"

"Eh, yeah, I suppose" Bebe shrugged, not even caring.

Wendy sighed, knowing she was getting no-where. "So, what's going on with you and Kyle?"

Bebe's cheeks coloured and Wendy smirked, knowing she had her best friend cornered.

"Uh…h-him? Oh, I don't know what you're talking about. He's just some nerd guy, whatever…" Bebe stumbled.

"Bebe, I know about your little crush on him. It's plainly obvious by your nervous stuttering and your cheeks going red" Wendy said, giddily.

"So what? I find the guy attractive, big deal. It's nothing!" Bebe snapped, her eyes flaring up.

Wendy grinned. "Oh, so that's why I always see you shooting Kyle those kinds of looks then"

Bebe's demeanour suddenly changed in the blink of an eye as she clasped her hands together and batted her eyelashes. "Oh Wendy, I just can't get over him. Every time he smiles, every time I see him play basketball, every time I see him talking and yet, not once paying attention to me. I don't know whether it's this thing us girls have where we end up liking the guy that completely ignores our advances or whether we just like the chase that you play with them, trying to get them to notice you, but I've just fallen completely head over heels for him"

Wendy blinked before she smiled. "That bad, huh?"

"Well, no, not exactly. The head over heels part was over exaggerating but all the rest was true" Bebe said, grinning and blushing.

Wendy rolled her eyes before pushing her friend, gently and laughing. She then suddenly got excited and grabbed Bebe's hands, her face filled with joy. "Ooh, Bebe, are you entering the modelling contest?"

"Pssh, duh, you think I wouldn't? Of course I am! This is my chance to become big and show off my looks and my talent" Bebe exclaimed, closing her eyes and flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, grinning smugly.

"Yeah, it's not normally something I would do because modelling is just a cheap way of showing off a girl's body as meat in a repulsive fashion just for the sake of a man's pleasure as we pose for some camera while all the time, we know they're going to photoshop us to make us seem 'perfect' in order for the public eye when there really is no such thing as perfect in m-"

"Wendy, will you just get on with it?" Bebe snapped, her eyebrows creasing together as she got impatient.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I was saying that basically, I wouldn't normally do something like this but since this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I figured I would go for it to give myself a break once in a while" Wendy shrugged, smiling and flashing off her pearly white teeth.

"That's my girl" Bebe grinned, ruffling Wendy's hair who protested against the action.

* * *

><p>Brenda sat next to Tweek on the stairs in the school hallway, paying close attention to him and narrowing her eyes slightly. Obviously something weird was going on with Craig and his gang but Tweek wasn't about to tell her apparently. She only had a hunch that he was doing something maybe humiliating to someone else but the only hints that had been dropped was the fact that Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Stan, Token and Jimmy had all been gathering around each other lately and whispering stuff that she was really curious to find out about now.<p>

Turning to Tweek, Brenda smiled as politely and sweetly as she could before she talked to him.

"Tweek, is there anything you might want to tell me? You know, anything to do with friends and any gossip or anything…really?" Brenda asked.

Tweek turned to her with one eyebrow raised, both his eyes wide and his body shaking. "Uh…no?"

Brenda's eyebrow twitched but she composed herself and kept her well-mannered smile up as she leaned forward towards him more.

"Oh, really? Nothing at all? Nothing like…something Craig would want you to do? Or maybe something you would want to do? Or maybe something that you all are whispering about?" Brenda carried on, her teeth gritted together as she asked this.

Tweek kept silent, staring at her as he shook, very scared right at this point. "Brenda, you're starting to scare me right now…"

Brenda sighed, her fingers brushing back her brown fringe. "Sorry, it's just…" Brenda looked at Tweek with her blue and green eyes. "There's nothing going on between Craig, you, Stan, Jimmy and that?"

Tweek shook his head in a no gesture and clutched his coffee thermos closer to his chest, his olive coloured eyes darting back and forth. Brenda could tell he was lying, it was obvious to her, but he wasn't letting on about anything. It was impossible to get him to squeal and this was what was the most frustrating to her.

Leaning back on the step she was sitting on, her eyes watched as students opened and closed lockers and rubbed at her forehead as she tried coming up something, _anything_, to get Tweek to let on what could be going on.

All of a sudden, Craig came swiftly walking over to them and grabbed onto Tweek's wrist, pulling him away from her before she even had a chance to protest. Shaking her head, she just let this one go and wandered off down the corridor, making her way to class.

* * *

><p>Rocco sat at the doorstep of his door when all of a sudden, Maddy came running up to him, her death note t-shirt flapping about as she ran and ran as fast as she could towards him while her hands clutched at her notebook. Rocco's eyebrow rose up as he wondered what on earth she could possibly want and even worse, how the hell she even knew where he lived.<p>

Maddy huffed and bent over, leaning on her knees as she tried regaining her breath. Rocco watched all this before standing up and walking over to her, patting her on the back.

"Uh, you need some water or something..?" He asked.

Maddy looked up and coughed, pushing her glasses up her nose again before grinning. "Nope, I'm good"

Rocco grinned, nervously. "Okay…so, can I ask a question then?"

Maddy nodded while Rocco walked in front of her, pacing the lawn.

"How do you know where my house is?" He asked.

Maddy grinned. "Oh, well, you're best friends with Rufus, right? So he knows where you live so he told me"

Rocco nodded, slowly, thinking of ways to get Rufus back for telling strangers where he lives without his consent. "Okay, that part I can now understand but here's another question. Why are you here?"

"I have the most brilliant plan on how to get your journal back from Craig" Maddy said, her face lit with pride.

"Well, you see, I've already got a plan of my own for that" Rocco rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"What's your plan then?" Maddy asked.

Rocco then explained to her everything from the modelling contest to Butters and Pip being the centre of his plan and everything in between. At the end of his explanation, Maddy had a look of pure confusion at this so called 'brilliant plan'.

"Rocco, that has to be the dumbest plan I have ever heard of. How do you suppose you would even get back your journal if Butters and Pip didn't get through in the competition? You may have a chance to fool them that Butters and Pip are actually girls but who's to say that Butters or Pip will be chosen?" Maddy asked. Rocco's face dropped and his eyebrows creased in worry as he thought over this. Maddy nodded. "See, this is why you have to think outside of the box"

Rocco sighed, rubbing a hand over his face before he turned to Maddy with irritation in his eyes. "Okay, what's your oh so amazing plan then?"

"I have heard from reliable resources that Craig is out in town tonight at around 9:15pm with his dad, at the pub as his dad is introducing him to a couple of his friends for some father son bonding night out. His mum will be out at her nightly reading club by then, don't ask so the house will be completely deserted. After about five minutes of the supposed time he would be leaving, we shall then sneak up into his room from the tree outside of his window and break in to retrieve your journal. If all this follows through with how I planned it, we should be out of the house with your journal by around 9:45pm and that's how it's going to go down" Maddy explained, her arms crossed and her grin smug.

Rocco stared at her for the longest time before shaking his head and walking into his house, for a couple of minutes leaving Maddy to stand there, looking after his leave with confusion. Rocco then walked back out, looking very tired and frustrated. He held his hand out and grabbed Maddy's hand, dumping some tablets into them.

"This is my mum's sleeping tablets that help whenever she's had little sleep and she can't fall asleep. Now, you must be having some rough nights and obviously haven't slept so I'm asking you as a friend to take these tablets and get a good rest" Rocco then patted her shoulder.

Maddy threw the tablets on the ground before dragging Rocco into his own home, getting friendly greetings from his parents who immediately made her pancakes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9:21pm<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're actually doing this" Rocco grunted out as he gripped onto the bark of the tree harder, his expression angry. Leaves were flying everywhere and he could feel all the twigs poking into his stomach.<p>

Maddy climbed up higher than him and looked down at him, giddy. "Just be thankful I'm the one going first. If Craig saw you, he would surely beat you up"

"Maddy, I'm pretty sure he would beat up any person he saw stalking outside of his window, not just me" Rocco commented, his eyes looking at how far down the drop was.

Maddy gripped another part of the branch and climbed even higher. When she had reached the top, just outside of the window, she looked in and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw no-one in the bedroom and it was completely pitch black. She crawled along the branch and propped the window open, gently and slowly. Once it was open, she wedged herself in and dropped onto the floor.

Rocco stared at this with his mouth dropped and his eyes wide as he stopped where he was, clinging to a branch. Maddy came to the window and beckoned him up, waving her hand about.

Rocco shook his head before sighing and climbing up, reaching the window too. He held his hand out allowing Maddy to pull him in where he brushed his clothes off before looking around.

"How the hell did you know Craig doesn't lock his window?" He asked, bending down towards Craig's desk, looking at a family picture he had propped up there.

"No-one in South Park has their window locked. It's a well-known fact" Maddy said, offhandedly whilst looking around the room.

Rocco shrugged, expecting nothing less and shuffling through Craig's drawer, searching for any sign of the journal.

"Fine, whatever, let's just search for this journal and get the hell out of here" Rocco said, his tone hushed just in case.

Maddy nodded, going back to searching as well. Rocco chuckled as he came across some Red Racer fan magazines, his laughter causing Maddy to come over. When she saw it for herself, she laughed along with him before they both went back to searching again. When searching Craig's bed, Rocco's eyes widened and his body stiffened as he held up a pair of coffee cup patterned underwear,

"Uh…this is…kind of weird" Rocco commented, feeling slightly disturbed.

Maddy rushed over before her cheeks reddened her and grin became more apparent. "Oh my gosh, Yaoi~! I never thought I would find it here in South Park"

Rocco gave her an incredulous look before throwing the pants back on the bed and going back to searching. He never once stared Maddy in the eyes again, in fear of seeing that same spark she had when he came upon those undergarments.

All of a sudden, a loud slam of a door and a few grunts and raised voices were heard.

"Dad, I can't believe you would say that"

"Yeah, well, it was true"

"You didn't have to say it though, did you?"

"Did you just flip me off?"

"You just flipped me off too!"

Maddy and Rocco both turned to each other, eyes wide before they heard the shuffling of feet walking up the stairs and cursing coming from the person.

"We have to hide! Hide, hide!" Maddy whispered to Rocco in fear.

Rocco ran around towards Maddy while Maddy ran towards the window. They looked to each other in silent fear before Rocco walked into Craig's tiny wardrobe and stood in there, looking through the small cracks in it. Maddy shook in nervousness before she dashed for under Craig's bed and hid there. Under there, Maddy felt something poking her stomach and reached for it. It was the journal!

Holding it up slightly for Rocco to see whilst smiling, Maddy waved it around. Rocco, from the small slits in the wardrobe, gaped before shaking his head and waiting where he was for Craig to come up already.

Craig slammed his bedroom door open and glared as he yanked his blue jacket off revealing his white t-shirt underneath as he threw it onto the chair next to his wardrobe. He kicked his shoes off and shoved them underneath his bed with his feet leaving Maddy to gag as the smell hit her nostrils. She couldn't believe she picked the bed of all places.

Craig stretched out onto his bed and wriggled about, getting comfortable. He then picked his phone up and called a number, a lazy grin stretching onto his face.

"Hey, Tweek, wait…who's this? Brenda? Why are you answering Tweek's phone?"

Craig went silent as the person on the other end of the line answered.

"Nothing's going on" He looked around his room, silently, feeling like he was being watched. That was closer to the truth than he should know…

"It's only really a simple plot we came up with…No, we're not going to tell you…Alright, we'll tell you. The whole plan was spread a rumour going around that Rocco's parents paid for him to be counselled and then eventually put into a mental hospital because of how nutty he is. We even got a hold of his journal which has proof he's been talking to himself so the plot is full proof"

Rocco's eyes widened before he glared viciously, feeling like ripping the door off and chucking it at Craig. Not that he could actually rip a door off but still…

"No, why would I not go through with this? What do I care about nice?" Suddenly Craig's voice went into mockingly sweet. "Oh, yes, I forgot I cared about other's feelings and how their precious hearts would be broken" Craig rolled his eyes, his voice going back to normal. "Psh, you really need to stop living in fantasy and start facing reality. Things are like this for a reason. Now, goodbye, I have some beauty sle-I mean, manly sleep to catch up on"

Craig put the phone down and glared up at the ceiling. "I totally meant to do that…"

He then turned over and closed his eyes, sleep overcoming him. Rocco stood in the wardrobe, his eyes half-lidded and his lips turned upwards in amusement while Maddy was trying hard not to laugh. This was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9:39pm<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hailey walked along side by side with Thomas as they had just come out of a candy store for Haiiley to get some Dr Pepper. Her face showed how happy she was about Thomas being with her and having her own bottle of Dr Pepper in her hands. Her right hand, however, was holding Thomas's left hand and they were heading off back to Kaylen's apartment as it was getting late.<p>

"I still can't believe your mum and dad let you stay out this late, Thomas. Not that I'm not happy about it, because I so am. I was hoping we would get some Dr Pepper as well so my luck is really good, I should know. Considering it's my luck, of course I would know, but you know what I mean. Do you know what I mean?" Hailey rambled and at the end of it, turned to Thomas with a big grin on her face.

Thomas's eyes wide and his head jerking about as he stared at Hailey, confused. "Uh, I'm not, COCK, sure if I r-really, BULLSHIT, do, Hailey. TIT!"

Hailey shrugged. She smiled at him and leaned forward, giving him a peck on the cheek. Thomas blushed before blurting out "ASSHOLE!"

Hailey giggled, finding his Tourette's adorable as she walked along with him. All of a sudden, Rocco and Maddy dashed past them, looking like they were running for their lives as they had their eyes opened wide and their cheeks were red from their running as their feet kicked up snow as they went. Hailey blinked before grinning and waving at them.

"Hey, dorko Rocco~!"

Rocco looked behind for a minute, waving nervously, before carrying on.

Hailey then turned back to Thomas before giving her a confused stare. "I wonder, SHIT, what they were r-running, CUNT, from"

Hailey placed a finger to her lips before shaking her head, deciding that even she couldn't figure this one out.

"The world may never know…" Hailey said before gripping his gloved hand harder and walking along in the snow with him, back home, both just as confused on the ordeal that happened before them. They knew they wouldn't have to ponder on it for too long though considering nothing stayed secret in South Park. Not for long anyway…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Boring chapter is boring. Sorry for not giving a good chapter but my brain has been on shut down for quite a while, having that dreaded virus known to man called WRITERS BLOCK~! D: -Le gasp- I know, I know, terrible thing it is.

Anyways, remember to review to let me know what you think, and as always, make sure to put a quote at the beginning of your review~! :D


	4. Temporary Hiatus

**Title: **The Journal

**Characters: **Rocco Michael Hail, Rufus Grant, Bebe Stevens, Wendy Testaburger, Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Butters Stotch, Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, Token Black, Jimmy and Timmy, Pip Pirrup, Damien Thorne, Christophe DeLorne, Clyde Donovan, Tweek Tweak, Gregory and Kevin Stoley.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **After his mum gets him a journal, Rocco starts to find that the saying "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover" is starting to become more and more real as he turns the pages.

**Pairings: **Probably Stendy, might end in Kybe. I don't really know at this point.

**Warnings! **Swearing, possible homosexuality.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any South Park characters. I only own this plot, Rocco and my writing.

**A/N: **This is just a small preview~!

* * *

><p>Rocco breathed in relief as he shook his head, leaning onto his front door with Maddy doing the same. He gripped the journal close to his chest and made sure to look around once, making sure Craig wasn't anywhere near them. Breathing a sigh of relief when he saw no-one in a blue chullo hat coming for them, Rocco looked towards Maddy and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Aren't your parents going to be worried? After all, it is…" Rocco looked at his wristwatch. "…nine forty two"

Maddy's face went blank before she slapped her cheeks with both her hands and her mouth pulled into a dramatic 'O' shape. "Gosh, you're right. Okay, well, see you!"

Maddy then dashed off after giving Rocco a very brief farewell and left Rocco standing there, confused and whiplashed.

* * *

><p><strong>This is all I am leaving you guys with for now. This story is going on temporary hiatus as I have wanted to write a KyleWendy story for some time now and I don't think I could really write The Journal, HSI and the Kyle/Wendy fic all at the same time. Hopefully, you'll enjoy my Kyendy fic though and will follow this story again when it comes back. **

**Also, in under two weeks time, I will be going on a cruise so I will be away for some time and won't be able to update anything. Just a warning for now. **

**Anyway, sorry to any people who enjoyed this fic :C I'll try and see if I can carry this fic on after this new story. **

**Thank you :)**

**Also, thank you _XMistressChaosx _for the advice on this :) **


End file.
